Irei te salvar
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Uma agradavel conversa entre Hancock e Luffy sobre seus nakamas e o destino de seu irmão.


Primeira fic com o Luffy, deve estar uma coisa, espero que gostem!

Ainda não sei se faço mais um capitulo, por enquanto eu dou por acabada, vamos ver no que dá.

* * *

**Irei te salvar**

"_Eu não queria deixá-los para trás, eu simplesmente queria me dividir em vários e encontrar todos os meus nakamas, eu precisava deles como jamais precisei... mas eu sabia que eles estavam bem, porque todos que pertenciam a minha tripulação eram fortes, corajosos e de bom coração, poderiam lidar com qualquer problema, só tinha algumas preocupações, por exemplo, que o Zoro saiba andar na direção certa para nos encontrarmos ou se Usopp não teria se fingido de morto em algum lugar qualquer, a única coisa que posso fazer nesse momento é confiar neles, porque eu tenho certeza que todos voltaram sorridentes para mim... infelizmente não posso ajudá-los, pois preciso salvar uma pessoa muito importante nesse momento."_

O garoto de cabelos negros dormia pacificamente no sofá do navio, às vezes fazia umas caretas estranhas ou gemia por comida, na maioria de seus momentos de sono alguns nomes eram pronunciados, Luffy realmente necessitava de seus amigos, assim como de seu irmão, a jovem garota se aproximou trazendo consigo um carinho com variadas comidas, gentilmente ela o balançou.

- Luffy, trouxe algumas comidas para você.

O capitão inflou suas narinas sentindo o fabuloso cheiro de carne preencher seus pulmões, num pulo frenético se pôs sentado babando no alimento que lhe era oferecido, esse soltou um sorriso de orelha a orelha animado disse:

**- SUGUOII!!** Obrigado, Hancock!

A morena se virou com o rosto ligeiramente corado enquanto viajava em pensamentos românticos, o garoto a fitava sem entender comendo um enorme pedaço de carne e sorrindo de boca cheia, a mulher sentiasse feliz em estar com uma pessoa tão amável que não a julgava pela sua aparência ou posição de shichibukai, mas simplesmente olhava o seu coração.

- Luffy, você poderia-me dizer mais sobre sua tripulação?

Ele largou as mãos da comida colocando sobre seus tornozelos que estavam sobre o sofá, arqueou de leve as sobrancelhas e um sorriso caloroso brotou em seus lábios.

-O primeiro tripulante que entrou na minha tripulação foi Zoro... éramos só nos dois, tínhamos algumas dificuldades com comida e sérios problemas de navegação, ele nunca foi bom em direções kishishishi vejamos, ele usa três katanas.

Curiosa Hancock queria saber mais sobre as pessoas que velejam com Luffy.

- Conte-me mais.

- Humn... ele será o melhor espadachim do mundo, com certeza é um dos mais fortes de minha tripulação...em seguida encontramos com Nami, ela era uma ladra, pegava dinheiro de piratas para salvar sua ilha...levava uma vida difícil, mas como minha nakama não poderia tê-la deixado em perigo, a melhor navegadora da GrandLine.

Uma leve fisgada de ciúmes fuzilava a mente de Hancock, ela ainda teria de investigar mais para saber quem era a outra mulher que abordava os mugiwaras.

- Depois entrou Usopp, ele sempre se chama de capitão, mas é medroso demais, as estórias que ele conta são fascinantes, foi na ilha que ele morava que conseguimos o nosso primeiro navio, Going Merry.

Boa se aproximou mais de Luffy dando-lhe algumas frutas para comer enquanto fala, o garoto satisfeito continuou.

-Sanji entrou logo em seguida, é o melhor cozinheiro de todos e com certeza ele encontrara o Hall Blue... ah ele é muito mulherengo, nisso deparamos com Chopper, uma rena que tem o poder de uma Akuma no mi, ele é o médico de nosso tripulação, ele faz coisas divertidas Kshiskshikshi.

Hancock já estava nos seus devaneios quando finalmente Luffy comentou sobre a outra garota que pertencia à tripulação.

- Robin é nossa arqueologa, sofreu muito também, é uma das mais velhas de nossa tripulação, o poder da akuma no mi dela é demais, chamamos Franky o marceneiro, ele é um ciborgue que usa sunga o tempo todo, ele que fez nosso navio novo e por fim Brook, o esqueleto, nosso musico ele também comeu uma akuma no mi.

Uma gota invadiu a cabeça da mulher, ela sorriu satisfeita, talvez um pouco receosa, mas pelo visto as garotas que ao navio pertenciam parecia ser de boa índole, nunca se aproveitariam do homem de seus sonhos, apesar que ele nem notasse os sentimentos da shichibukai, ela fico em pé timidamente caminhou até a janela do navio que estava e sorriu virando para o gomu no mi.

- Parecem boas pessoas...

- **SÃO ÓTIMAS!**

Ela sorriu gentilmente e uma expressão convicta apareceu em seu rosto, ela colocou uma das mãos na cintura e outra apontando para frente erguendo a cabeça para trás.

**- Mas não perderei para elas, hahahaha!**

- Eww.

O garoto comemorava sem entender comendo cachos de bananas de uma só vez, alguns barulhos vieram de sua porta, ela foi correndo silenciosamente, colocando somente sua cabeça para fora.

- O que foi?

O marinheiro assumiu tons avermelhados em suas bochechas, ele pestanejou e disse sorrindo.

- Hancock-sama, já estamos chegando, preparasse para desembarcar daqui uma hora.

Ela largou um olhar frio para o homem e fechou à porta em sua cara, saltitante ela olhou para Luffy e disse:

- Falta pouco para chegarmos, assim poderá salvar seu irmão, isso não é ótimo Luffy!

Ele foi correndo ate a mulher e a abraçou forte pela cintura, seus olhos estavam marejados de alegria.

- Muito obrigado, poderei salvar Ace graças a você!

Boa tapou seus próprios olhos, pois a vergonha que sentia era tremenda ao estar perto de Luffy, esse a desgrudou pulando animadamente pelo aposento, ele parou diante a janela confiante, um sorriso maroto e um olhar com um tom de preocupação dominaram a sua mente, colocou a mão sobre o chapéu e falou convicto.

- Ace, irei te salvar!

**Terminou, eu sei que ficou entre aberto, mas não sei se continuo.  
Beijos**


End file.
